Untold Feelings
by Sunset Love
Summary: Many years after the battle between the Mews and Aliens, the aliens are having their own problems now. KishuxPai. Rated for lemon in future chapters.
1. What is this Feeling?

**Sunset: hey readers!! This is my first fanfic so yea..I really hope you like it so please please review and-**

**Kishu: yea, yea. Just get on with the story so I can go home.**

**Sunset: hey. Shut up! I'm just saying-**

**Kishu: No one cares... **

**Sunset:hi Pai!!**

**Kishu: what?? where?? ... hey, liar!**

**Sunset: that's what you get...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in it...sadly**

--

Chapter 1

It was a nice night over Tokyo...infinite stars dancing across the endless blanket of blue night. Pai, Taruto, and Kishu were all home, doing something. Pai was at his computer **(that wasn't obvious)**, Kishu was eating**(again,shocker.)**, and Taruto was sleeping in his sleep chambers (. anywhere). Kishu was thinking things through. He was still in love with Ichigo, leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew and a beautiful 7th grader. _'Ichigo is so stupid. How could she pick Aoyama over me? I'm not bad, am I?Why would she care about him when she has me?' _Kishu was fuming quietly, while sitting there in front of an empty plate. Although, he was starting to get new feelings for someone else...his companion, Pai, and only friend. It happened two days ago...

_**Two days ago...**_

_'Kishu returned to the ship and plopped himself down at the table. He was on the verge of...tears? Pai walked into the room and noticed Kishu. _

_"What's wrong with you?", he questioned, showing a small ounce of concern. "Is it that cat-girl you always swoon over?" Kishu froze in his seat. _

_"Yea, I just can't get her out of my head. I like her but I don't think I can do it anymore. She told me that she's dating that Aoyama kid. I've heard that so many times, but now it has finally sunken in" Kishu said, with a sigh. Pai put his arm around Kishu, which usually led to a noogie or some kind of insult. But this was different. Pai turned Kishu around and embraced him. _

_Pai whispered,"It's okay. I'm here" Then what shocked Kishu the most, occurred. Pai let go of Kishu and held up his chin. He moved in closer, but immediately stopped. Pai blushed and walked out, leaving a very confused Kishu. Kishu was beet red, or darker...'_

_**Present...**_

As Kishu was recalling the 'event', Pai made an apperance. "Uh, Kishu, why are you as red as the sun? Thinking of a certain mew mew?" Pai questioned, teasingly.

"No, I was thinking of you" Kishu blurted, and then realized what he had said. He immediately started blushing furiously. Pai had an even more puzzled face and even started blushing himself.

"Uh… okay…. thanks?" Pai said.

"She's still not out of my head though" Kishu explained

Pai took a hold of Kisshu's face and said "Maybe I can help". Before Kisshu could comprehend this, his lips were touching Pai's. Kisshu was confused and was trying to think. He had kissed Ichigo before but no one else. This kiss was different, just softer and sweeter. Kisshu gave into his desire and held onto Pai's face as their lips were still locked. Pai's eyes snapped open and couldn't believe it. He had tried so many attempts to get this far with Kisshu and he hadn't succeeded until now. After they parted from the total lip lock, stares were the only things that were exchanged. Then Pai just got up and left Kisshu's room, leaving Kisshu in a trance.

_**Later that evening...**_

Kishu, Pai, and Taruto were eating some ramen for dinner (SUPER RAMEN ACTUALLY) and the only one talking was Taruto. Taruto kept babbling on about his day with a certain monkey girl (whom he secretly was crushing on). Taruto stopped talking and stared at the other boys, causing them to blush.

"Oh, Taruto. How was your day with Purin? Oh, it was great. Thanks for asking Pai", said Taruto, dripping with sarcasm. Taruto decided to stop talking and just eat, which is really hard, but he succeeded. He got up and left, leaving a really awkward situation with Pai and Kisshu. Kisshu got up shortly after and went into the kitchen. Pai got up and left his dishes for later until Kisshu went to bed. Kisshu ,so confused to function, decided to drink some sake to calm his nerves...

**So there. Reviews are awesome! Acceptable reviews are: Compliments or constructive critism. Peace out...**


	2. Confronted at Last

**Me: I'm sorry for not putting up a story sooner... I've been busy with school and stuff**

**Kishu:cough procrastinate cough**

**Me: No! I didn't **

**Well, anyway here...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew...blah blah blah**

* * *

Pai walked into the kitchen, way after Taruto retired. He was going to do his own dishes until he saw Kishu. He went up to Pai, glomped, and kissed him.

"Gotcha" was the only thing that came out of the younger alien, along with a sly smile.

"Kishu…what are you doing" Pai asked very confuzzled but also satisfied. Only then did Pai see the empty sake bottle and cup behind the boy. Kishu sat on top of Pai and cuddled him. He then took Pai's hand and led him into his room. Kishu pushed Pai onto his bed and kissed him again, more passionately now. Pai knew what this eventually would lead to and he didn't want to continue unless they were both sober. He wanted Kishu but he didn't know if Kishu felt the same way. Pai wanted to find out but not like this. During Pai's thought process, Kishu fell asleep on top of him. So Pai, who felt disappointed but good about his decision, left Kishu to sleep in his room and went to bed himself.

Kishu woke up with a horrible headache in his own room. He couldn't remember what happened after he drank 3 cups of sake, except for the purple, tall image he saw right after.

'I guess Pai brought me to my room to sleep. What a nice friend' Kishu thought but then stumbled on the word 'friend' because of the kissing episode. He didn't know if he considered Pai a friend or something more.

Meanwhile, Pai was lying awake in his room, thinking about the night before and how he really wanted to continue with Kishu. Then, a little voice came into his door. "Pai, I'm hungry. Can you make some breakfast for Kishu and I," asked Taruto, holding his stomach with hunger.

"Sure," Pai said with a smile.

"Woo!" Taruto said and ran to jump on Kishu to get up.

**After a filling dinner of…dinner,**

Everyone was in their room, just relaxing from the day, like they normally did. Then, suddenly, Taruto popped into Pai's room.

"Hey, I got a question for you." Taruto asked.

"Hmm" said Pai, not even looking up from his Nintendo DS.

"Kishu wants to know if you consider him a friend or not" Taruto asked, smiling. Pai was just kinda staring at him until a brown boot came from the room next door and hit Taruto smack on the head.

"OWWWW!!, Taruto whined, that hurt!!"

"Not what I said, you freaking liar!" Kishu shouted and pulled Taruto away.

"I'm going to Purin, you meanie" Taruto shouted as he exited the house. Pai came went to Kishu's door and signaled Kishu to follow him. Pai then closed his door and moved towards his bed, where Kishu was.

"Okay, can you please tell me what that was about" Pai asked puzzled and just a little annoyed.

"Because of the thing that happened a couple of days ago"

"You don't mean last night then?"

"What happened last night" Kishu asked, puzzled.

"Alright, this may sound weird, but after you're freaky sake episode, you tried to do stuff to me" Pai said, blushing a little.

"Oh… that actually happened? I thought that was a dream. Whoa!" Kishu told Pai.

Pai didn't have anything to say but "What happened?"

Kishu said "I can show you", in a coquettish manor.

**Thanks again for your patience. Just to leave you on a cliff, this is the end of chappie 2. Next chapter is...(yes) lime! Reviews are totally awesome! **


	3. Pie and Quiche Meet

**Me: Hello! This is Chapter 3!!!  
**

**Pai: What is this one about? **

**Me: :3 you'll find out. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemony lime. I write more foreplay than actual anything. You have been warned. **

**Pai: No. **

**Kishu: Woah. O_O**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in it. (if I did, Masaya would be dead. ) XD  
**

_Kishu said "I can show you", in a coquettish manor._

Kishu took a hold of Pai's face before he could move away and gave him a kiss. Pai gasped, allowing Kishu to dip in his tongue in. Pai closed his eyes and started to move his tongue in sync with Kishu's. Kishu slid his hands back down to the base of Pai's neck. Pai slowly moved Kishu onto his back near the base of his bed.

"No, I wanna be on top right now." Kishu whined.

Pai sighed, "Why?"

"Kishu is the new meaning of 'topping on Pai." Pai sat up and put his cold hands on his face so it wouldn't burn from the intense amount of blushing that Kishu caused.

"W-Whe-Where did th-that come f-from?!?" Pai practically shouted.

"I made it up" Kishu smiled brightly. Kishu flipped so he was on top and continued kissing Pai. Pai gave up and decided to join in on the game they had started. After a couple of minutes of kissing and tongue-a-war, things started heating up. Kishu was on bottom, forcefully put there I might add. Pai took off his shirt, leaving Kishu to take the rest off of him. Kishu decided he would finish undressing the elder alien later and took of his own shirt to reveal his skinny, six-pack chest. Pai took off the rest of Kishu's clothing.

"I want a taste of Quiche…no your Quiche, Kishu." Pai went a little lower and started "tasting". Kishu tried ever so hard not to say anything, so he dug his nails into Pai's bedding. He couldn't stand the insane ecstasy he was feeling by the elder boy. Kishu let a small "nnn" escape from his lips. As Pai continued, Kishu moaned out a "Pai", quiet at first then louder the second time. Pai knew he was succeeding and wanting to feel the same way so he receded. Kishu was on top now and was going to "pay back" Pai for what he had done. Pai was slyly smiling and was ready for the challenge. Kishu removed every piece of clothing he saw on the other and started.

Kishu said "You can't have pie without some quiche on the top…no. You can't have Pai without Kishu on top." Kishu went south and began to sample the Pai. Pai hadn't expected what the younger one had given him. He tried biting on his lip to keep from ruining his sheet, as he looked at the holes Kishu made. As Pai tried not to say anything, he did whisper "Kishu" one or twice **(who keeps count of this stuff)**. As Kishu concluded on his "sampling", Pai decided to finish what they had started. There was only one thing that needed to be taken care of.

He flipped Kishu over. When Kishu realized what Pai was doing, he gripped onto the pillowcase.

"Pai. When will this be over? It hurts." Kishu said as he tried not to show Pai that it was painful.

"You aren't supposed to enjoy this. Nobody does," Pai reminded him. "Annnnd, there. We are done now." Pai said.

"Good, I was trying to get that splinter out for days!"

"Okay, now back to what we were doing Kishu" Pai said with a smile. After many minutes of quiet moans and being conjoined at the hips, they got dressed and sat on Pai's bed. Kishu sat there with Pai, who was hugging him with two arms around his waist. 'What a night' was the last thought they had before they heard a door close and a familiar, younger boy's voice say

"Pai! Kishu! I'm home" Taruto knocked on Pai's closed door.

"Hey, are you guys in there?" He let himself in and paused.

"Why are you....?" Taruto asked as he lifted an eyebrow. Kishu and Pai both looked at one another and immediately moved away to the opposite ends of the bed.

.....

**I'm making another chapter and leaving it there. And I also owe my cousin a lot of credit. She supplied some of the one-liners in this chapter and the splinter tid bit (other one-liners were by yours truly). Thanks , Theresa!!! (Even though she doesn't have a account. :[ ) REVIEWS!!! XD Oh. and if you don't like lemon or lime, don't kill me. I did warn you.**


	4. New Untold Feelings?

**Me: Hola my fellow fanfictioners. This is my fourth and final chapter of this story. Although I don't think this is the best chapter. :/**

**Kishu: Finally. Thinking about this story creeps me out.**

**Me:but you both like it. :3**

**Kishu: .....**

**Pai: ..... **

**Me: I must thank my one fan I have. She knows who she is. Thank you!! XD**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Do I need to repeat this? Tokyo Mew Mew...blah blah blah.....not mine....blah blah blah....wish it was....blah blah blah. **

"_Why are you....?" Taruto asked as he lifted an eyebrow. Kishu and Pai both looked at one another and immediately moved away to the opposite ends of the bed._

"Well....Kishu, wanna take on this one?"

"Nope. All yours, honey"

"Why did Kishu just call you honey?" Taruto questioned, sitting on the floor. The elder aliens both turned slightly red and looked down.

"Taruto.... you know when a man and a woman love each other very much...."

"Don't tell me...Kishu is a hermaphrodite?" A sharp intense pain had enveloped Taruto's head.

"Don't be a dumb ass" Kishu replied coldly, as he put his foot back on the ground.

Pai restrained from laughing. "No. My point is Taruto, not all couples are man-woman. Sometimes its a woman-woman pairing or.....a man-man pairing." Pai sighed.

Taruto stayed silent for a long time before speaking. "So Pai is your....."

"Boyfriend. That's right." Kishu said with a smile, grabbing Pai's hand. Pai didn't know how to reply but stay silent and grab onto Kishu's hand. Taruto then got up without saying a word. He couldn't comprehend what he was told. He needed some air.

**Later on that day....**

Taruto had told Purin everything (he couldn't keep his mouth shut and he needed help).

"Purin, I don't get it. Why would Kishu like Pai....in that way...when Ichigo has been chasing after him for a long time?"

"I have no idea. I guess Kishu preferred Pai than Ichigo."

"Well, duh. So, what do I do? It's going to be incredibly awkward talking to them now. Who knows what things they have done...." He cringed at the thought.

"Well, pretend you don't know. Were they your friends before you knew about who they liked?"

"Yea..."

"Then why does it matter now? They are still your friends but to each other, they're more than friends."

"... you're right. But that was totally out of character." Taruto said teasingly.

"Dr. Phil is what my siblings like to watch now. I'm hooked. I'm starting to sound like him too."

"Then can you help me with something else?"

"Yea sure" Purin was interested.

"If a guy likes a girl but doesn't know how to tell them, what does he do?" Purin started blushing, thinking that he meant her, but she knew not to get her hopes up.

"Well...you should tell them bluntly then walk away to let them think it over" Taruto face was flushed as she finished and Purin's face flushed too.

"I like you, Purin" Then, Taruto bolted home, completely forgetting he could just teleport home. Purin nearly fell over as she thought everything over.

**When the moron got home...( yes, Taruto)**

Taruto walked into the house, slammed the door, and walked into Pai's room, where Kishu was playing a computer game with him.

"Pacman will eat you all!!!" Kishu yelled victoriously

"Guys, I really don't care if you're....you're....like that. Just don't do PDA's when I'm around, okay?"

The aliens turned around and nodded. "We're glad you understand." Pai stated with a full smile. Kishu looked puzzled.

"I'm glad that's over with but Taruto, your face is as red as a fire truck. What the hell were you doing?"

"I...I was running, okay? Kami!" Taruto sputtered, heaving. Kishu winked at Pai and they both knew what happened.

"So, none of this has to do with Purin?" They both asked slyly.

"No way! Why would I ever like her?!?!?" Taruto continued, furious they knew.

"We never said anything about liking her." Kishu said with a smile and Pai laughed.

Taruto hit himself for being so stupid and ran to his room.

"Remember when we were still confused about how we felt?" Pai nudged his friend with his elbow.

"Yea and the untold feelings that we had" Kishu said as he nuzzled his best friend and lover.

FIN

**I'm creating a sequel involving Taruto and Purin's budding romance. Kishu and Pai will be in it too. And if some of you don't know, a hermaphrodite is someone with both female and male reproductive systems. Some people call them a he/she. A clear insult to Kishu. XD HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**


End file.
